On Dark Wings/Script
Part 1: Seen in Dreams Before Battle * Triandra: The ljósálfar and their friends are pursuing us, just as Lady Freyja had predicted... * Plumeria: Yes. If our mission continues to go this smoothly, Lady Freyja is sure to be most pleased with us. Though I must say, Ljósálfheimr is more pleasant than I'd expected it would be... There don't seem to be any foul-minded lechers anywhere. * Triandra: ...Hm. Indeed. * Plumeria: I may be saddled with drawing out their secret fantasies, no matter how wretched, but even as a dökkálfar... I will NEVER grow accustomed to the veins of filth that course through their minds. Truly. They're beasts. * Triandra: ...I can't say any of the dreams I've brought mortals have ever been quite like that. I've known only nightmare... Pain... And sorrow. Peony, the Sweet Dream...I am her opposite—and she is mine. * Plumeria: ...And? Is a ljósálfr and a dökkálfr being opposite surprising? * Triandra: Never mind. Let's go. We have our orders. (Scene transition) * Peony: Hmm... *sniff* The scent of bad dreams is growing stronger, so we must be getting closer. C'mon—this way! * Anna: P-Peony can SMELL bad dreams? ...Seriously? Is that even possible? * Alfonse: Well, this being the dream realm, we have no real choice but to follow Peony's lead. So let's get going. After Battle * Peony: The dökkálfar are this way, everyone! C'mon, follow me! * Anna: Hang on a minute! Isn't that...the way we just came from? Why would we go back the way we came? * Peony: Oh! I'm sure it'd be strange in your world, but it's perfectly reasonable in the land of dreams. Follow me! * Sharena: Right behind you, Peony! * Anna: If we're here much longer, I worry my common sense may never recover. * Alfonse: I know exactly what you mean... Part 2: Dragon's Hearkening Before Battle * Nils: I hear a familiar voice calling out from the Dragon's Gate. Could it be... After Battle * ???: Play, play, play! C'mon—let's play! Let's play...riddles! I'll start! When you close your eyes, you'll sometimes see me, but open them, and I'll disappear! Tell me, what am I? Play, play, play! C'mon—let's play! One answer is a dream, but that's not very hard to guess! So what's the tricky answer, then? Let's play! Let's...play. Part 3: Ilian Determination Before Battle * Fiora: No matter how many tears we shed, the snow will not melt. Better that we fight for our homeland. After Battle * Sharena: Ah... Th-this scenery... * Alfonse: Is something wrong, Sharena? * Sharena: I...remember this place, I think. That field of flowers is familiar. Like I've been here before... My heart... So many memories... I can hardly contain myself! * Anna: How would you have memories of the land of dreams? * Sharena: It was a very long time ago... When I was a just a girl... I don't know how, but I came here... * Peony: Oooh! Let me ask you something... You used to come here, right? Did you...play with ljósálfar? Do you... remember anything at all? * Sharena: Oh, yeah! I used to play with other girls who must've been near my age... We played hide-and-seek, dress-up... Actually, they might've looked a bit like Peony... W-were you there, Peony? Do you remember me? * Peony: Hmm... Sorry, I don't. I HAVE played with children in their dreams, but... I don't think you were one of them! * Sharena: Oh... I see. * Alfonse: Well, since if it's children who usually visit these parts, and it's been at least 10 years since Sharena was a child... Actually...how old are you, Peony? * Sharena: Alfonse! Have you no sense at all?! It's RUDE to ask a lady her age! * Anna: That's right, Alfonse! You'd do well to remember that in the future! * Alfonse: I-I'm sorry! I just... I meant nothing by it! Apologies for any offense... * Peony: Hmm... Age is how many years have passed since you were born, right? I...don't know if I can tell you that. The flow of time in Ljósálfheimr is different than in the waking world... Plus, one day, I was just here. * Alfonse: You were just...in Ljósálfheimr one day? Suddenly? * Peony: That's right! I was brought to life through the power of Dream-King Freyr and his sister, Lady Freyja. And by them my life was given its purpose—to give good dreams to everyone, everywhere. Part 4: Spies' Future Before Battle * Leila: Matthew... After this mission, we're going to put this life behind us... After Battle * ???: Play, play, play! C'mon—let's play! Let's play...explorers! We'll drink the nectar of the gods, so sweet, like sipping a flower! And then we'll be the heroes called to save the land of dreams! Play, play, play! C'mon—let's play! But those who drink the nectar will never...ever...return. C'mon... Let's play... Part 5: Resounding Blow Before Battle * Peony: Aha! This is the Dream Gate... This is the one place in Ljósálfheimr that Gullinkambi will sou— * Triandra: So...you're finally here, Sweet Dream. * Peony: Hm... You must be Triandra! We knew we'd catch up to you eventually! You dökkálfar are the source of the bad dreams plaguing the people of Askr, aren't you? You have to stop! Leave this place, and free those you've ensnared from your terrible, wicked dreams! * Triandra: That is something we cannot do. But I wonder... If something were to happen to you...would the mortals accept the nightmare as their reality? After Battle * Triandra: Ugh... Seems we've lost this time. Let's retreat for now, Plumeria... * Peony: Ugh. Those dökkálfar... Don't they know they shouldn't do bad things, because it makes other people sad? *sigh* Oh well. That should do it, anyway. We should be ready to use the horn Dream-King Freyr gave us. If we sound it here and now, it should bring Kiran back! So...use it! C'mon, c'mon! I'm so excited, I can hardly wait! * Alfonse: All right. I'll try... In the name of Dream-King Freyr... Grant us our awakening! * Peony: The sound of the horn... It seems to have worked. How lovely. The bad dreams are gone, and you all will soon wake from your dream. It's a little sad... We're nearing our goodbyes... * Sharena: Are you all right, Peony? * Peony: It's just...the dream is ending. When you wake up, all of you will forget about Ljósálfheimr, the ljósálfar...me... * Sharena: Oh no! After we've just become friends... It's too sad to bear! * Peony: I'm sorry, Sharena. But thank you. I will always watch over you. Each of you... And maybe...someday... * Alfonse: ...Peony! ...We'll meet again, someday. Someday in a dream. (Scene transition) * Freyr: The horn sounds... Then they have returned to the wor— ...What are you doing here? * Freyja: It has been so long, Brother...and this is how you greet me, your beloved sister? * Freyr: I will ask once more, Freyja... What are you doing here? * Freyja: The world is just so dull without you, Brother. You should come to my world... Come with me, to Dökkálfheimr. * Freyr: I must not. If I were to follow you there, the mortal world would be overrun with nightmare... * Freyja: Well...perhaps. The dreams of mortals would become reality, true... But any nightmare would be their own doing... * Freyr: Stop this, Freyja. Mortals should be given pleasant things... All living things deserve so much. * Freyja: It's sickening how highly you think of them. Unfortunate such adoration only strengthens my resolve. And now...here you are, having given them the horn...leaving yourself with no defense against me... Hmm... You ought not have done that... I alone am worthy of your love, your admiration...your gifts...ANY of it! I will not be made a FOOL by some pitiful beast that can barely manage to control its most base impulses! * Freyr: Freyja, listen to m— * Freyja: Triandra, Plumeria... Seize him. * Triandra: Yes, Lady Freyja. * Freyja: Tch. Meddlesome mortals... With the sounding of the horn, they'll be waking any moment now... Oh, how I wish I could see the looks on their faces when the nightmare chases them into their waking lives! I can think of no gift more suitable for those who would steal from me my brother's attentions... Suffering! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts